Kerusan
Kerusan was the last of the Seneccers, a clan of gifted people who safeguarded 'The Truth'. History According to legend, Kerusan was found in a dense forest. The Seneccers took him away from his forest home and trained him the Ancient Arts. He spent most of his adolescence in the island of Myrath, a place which is unknown to most people in Gielinor. His masters observed his performance with pride, but weren't ready to tell him about The Truth just yet. The Truth At last, the Seneccers deemed him worthy of The Truth. They took him to a lake in the depths of a forest and performed a ritual. There, Kerusan saw the origin of the universe, created by a primordial 'force' called Libius. He saw the God wars, the passage of time, the end of time which would be the result of the Final Battle. He saw it all with his very eyes. Then the Seneccers prepared for the Adoration, another ritual which finally made a lad into a true Sennecer. At the end of the ritual, the Seneccers ordered him to take an oath upon the lake, to never reveal the Truth- that Libius lived, an ancient custom never broken... until then. The Decision During the course of the Adoration, Kerusan had made up his mind. He directly defied the laws and as a result was tried in a court. They tortured him constantly but even with all the scars and bruises he got, he still remained unfazed by their rage. He was to be hanged the following day. The Escape That was when a great storm which wreaked havoc upon the island, killing all the Sececcers except Kerusan who was held in a prison far away from the island. Using his skills, he managed to flee the desolated island in which he was held prisoner, using his skills to subdue the guards. In the sea, his tiny raft proved to be no match for the monstrous tides and therefore got crushed beneath the waves. Kerusan fought hard against the raging current but finally went beneath the waters. Fortunately, the tides had whisked him to the nearest kingdom Salignard. He woke to find a beautiful maiden tending to his wounds, beside a warm fireplace. The damsel introduced herself as Nistral, the eldest of the Elusuias, the fabled sisters who charmed every man to walk on Gielinor. The Troubles in Salignad Everyday, Nistral and her sisters tended to his wounds and also provided the details about Salignard about the various people who populated it. The sisters also explained about the terror reigning in Salignard. Thubak considered himself to be a revolutionary, that by giving its citizens a land without laws, he believed that the denizens of Salignad could live in harmony. As a result, he wanted to overthrow the High Council/ the Council of Scholars. Kerusan, along with a group of people, tried convincing him. But it was futile and only lead to a battle between them. Kerusan emerged victorious, defeating Thubak. The people hailed and cheered him. Kerusan was married to Nistral in the royal palace itself, in front of the cheering crowd and the grateful king Wergon. The couple resorted to a peaceful life in the Crystal Valleys away from the throngs of city life to one of Nature's 'shrines'. In time, they had a child. One With the Void As days passed, Kerusan became bored of life. He knew that the destruction of Myrath was not natural but because of Libius. The Force had stirred. To his anger, he realized that he had done what the Seneccers wanted him to: throughout his life he 'had' kept the secret to himself. Beneath the tortures, there was actually twinge of hope.He decided to change the course of fate once and for all. Praying to goddess of fate, he began writing a book, a collection of documentaries that would be hailed as the historic work of all time, called as 'Gnenos Sippliette' meaning 'First Scroll ' in the ancient language of the Seneccers. He then asked a devastated Nistral to place their child in a canoe and 'send him of for his journey'.That child would be raised as the infamous Rago. After the incident, he remained meditating for a few centuries, tracking the journey of the Force. Finally disappeared without any trace. Or, as the legend says, became one with the Void. Trivia * Kerusan is the first known member of the Xulos Dynasty. * He created the First Scroll. Category:Üntara Saga